trust or don't
by prettylittlekiller1
Summary: should Caleb trust the beautiful blonde girl he just met or shut her out of everything in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Caleb awoke as the son rose and began to shine through the ivory coloured curtains. the crumbled up piece of paper laid on the floor along with the scattered items of clothing. Blood clung to the underneath of his fingernails. Instantly Caleb jumped up out of his bed and grabbed the blue duffel bag out of his dresser, clumsily throwing his clothes in, wanting to leave this place as quickly as possible. Sprinting towards the door he suddenly turned around and picked up the small ball of paper. The smell of the fresh spring grass filled his senses as he ran out the small apartment, he knew where he had to go.

Breathing heavily Caleb rounded the corner to the bus station, he could see his breath as the day turned to dusk, as the days warm weather turned bitter and cold. He quickly walked up to the small kiosk and brought the next ticket to California. 20 minutes later the bus pulled up to the station, Caleb strolled towards the back of the bus and sat down. He put his bag in the seat next to him and pulled the hood of his dark grey jumper over his long shaggy black hair. as the bus set off and the only sound was the quite murmurs of peoples convocation, Caleb settled back into his seat as the memories of yesterday's events filtered through his mind: leaving the bar late last night after his shift had ended, he instantly started the long walk back to his apartment through the light filled streets, as soon as his head hit the pillow his body fell into a state of unconsciousness. suddenly he was pulled out of his thoughts by a girls with short blonde hair asking if she could sit in the seat next to him. immediately he reacted by pulling his bag down towards his feet allowing the girl to sit down.

3 hours into the journey Caleb finally awoke from his deep slumber , he could feel the soft stare coming from the girl next to him. "hi I'm Hanna, it's nice to meet you ..." the blonde beside him suddenly spoke holding out her hand. "Caleb, and it's nice to meet you to." he answered the taking her hand lightly. "where you heading to?"Hanna question in a curious tone. "umm..." Caleb hesitated, deciding whether he could trust the girl or not


	2. Chapter 2

Caleb hadn't realised how long he'd been sat the deciding whether the beautiful blonde sat beside him was someone who he could trust. as Caleb stopped his mental battle, he was about to reply to the girl, but instantly stopped when he heard the soft snores electing from her body. When he turned to look at the girl , he couldn't help but take in her beauty; the way the moon light reflected off her creamy white skin, or the way her short blonde hair was ruffled from the way that she slept curled up on the small uncomfortable seat. in that moment everything in his life was perfect he knew he could trust this girl with anything, even his deepest fear that he knew was coming true. with this thought filtering through his, the fatigue from the long day and night dawned on him pulling is body into a deep sleep.

when Caleb woke up it must have been around midday as the heat of the sun warmed up his body, through the glass window. as he sat up and wiped the grogginess from his eyes he quickly realised that Hanna was no longer next to him. He instantly panicked thinking that she had gotten off the bus and was gone from his life forever. the sound of giggling filled his ears as he looked up his deep chocolate brown eyes immediately met with bright sapphire ones. "why you look so glum sleepyhead?" question the blonde. "California." Caleb quickly spoke, Hanna frowned at his response. just as she was about to reply Caleb quickly interrupted. "that's where I'm going, I thought I should tell you since you asked." Caleb spoke nervously with a small smile, that suddenly made the bubbly blonde smile to. " me too, I'm going to live with my best friend Emily." the blonde spoke and his smile grew ten times bigger at the information that the beautiful blonde would be living in California. "where are you staying in Cali?" Caleb suddenly questioned, wanting to be able to talk longer with the girl. " Laguna beach." Hanna told him ,her face also happy with the information that Caleb will be in California, she didn't know why but she felt like she couldn't live without him in her life. "Anna...Hanna." suddenly she was pulled out her thoughts by Caleb's smooth husky voice. "sorry, I just got lost in my thought." Hanna replied to the tanned boy ."no worries i was just saying how I'm staying there too with my friend Paige." Caleb spoke with a small chuckle in his voice as he saw he face light up

right in this moment he knew his life would be complete as long as long as the enchanting blonde was in his life. his only worry was how would she react when he told he who or what he really was. As he was think through all the different possible scenarios , he was quickly interrupted by the bus driver announcing that that would be arriving at Laguna beach in 4 hours. As he put on his head phones he wondered what life would be like living in California and whether her would get to see those alluring azure eyes again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caleb pov**

as the bus came to a stop I couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of sadness that filled my body, yet at the same time I was relieved that I wouldn't have to fear what was going to happen to me. I need to tell Hanna what I am, the beast that lives inside of me, I needed to tell her that I'm a werewolf.

**Hanna pov**

I couldn't stay on the bus any longer, so as soon as it pulled over into the bus stop I stood up and grabbed my black vans bag off the floor and ran off the bus I didn't want to leave Caleb but the feeling inside of me are so intense, that I just needed to clear my mind and think them trough. as I looked left that's when I saw her leaning against her car, her old girly style had now changed, there she stood in black ripped jeans and a cut off guns and roses top showing her perfectly toned abs from years of swimming. my mind was racing my legs were moving but I wasn't really thinking, suddenly I was no longer stood by the bus but I was in my best friends arms, after nearly three years. quickly we got into her black and white Shelby cobra. As we drove off towards her house, my mind flooded with images of the dark haired bad boy I met on the bus, but thinking about him made my heart hurt, I knew that I would probably never see him again, the only thing I could do was forget about him. The problem was that he was all I could think about.

**Caleb pov**

as I arrived at the address written down on the piece of paper I couldn't help but think about what Hanna was doing or where she was. suddenly all of the pack members started walking out of the house, when they realised that i was there they all just stood there staring shocked to see me.

"OMG Caleb what are you doing here?" Paige's voice whished into my ear as she brought me into a bone crushing hug.

"I need help."

"with what, are you in trouble?"

"no the change, it's happening."

all of a sudden I was no longer able to stand, immense pain racked through my body as I clutched the ground, the sound of bones cracking rang through my ears. That's when I knew this was my first change, and then after that I can change whenever I want.

when the pain left my body I opened my eyes to see four different coloured wolves stood in front of me.

"Caleb do you think you can change back?" Paige's voice filled my mind.

"how , this is my first change?"

"just think of something or someone and relax."

my mind instantly went to the blonde blue eyed beauty, all of journey up here flooded through my mind. That's when I felt my bare feet touch the cool soil, my body felt as though it was on fire.

"umm...dude you might want to cover up." one of the guys with short dark brown hair said. as I looked down I realised I was naked. blushing I sheepishly put my hands in front of me to cover myself up , while all of the pack members just started laughing.

"Here you go." the other guy said holding out a pair of shorts.

"thanks" I replied, as I put on the shorts, i thought that these people could be the family I never had. I was pulled out my thoughts by the doorbell ringing, I walked to go and answer the door as I opened the door four girls stood outside , as I saw who one of the was I couldn't believe that she was really there or if it was my mind playing a trick on me.

but there stood on the porch was the girl I couldn't stop thinking about.. Hanna.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hanna pov**

when me and Em pulled up to her house I couldn't believe it when I saw Spencer and aria were stood outside waiting for us .

"Em, what are they doing here."

"they live here and they wanted to see you, when I said you would be coming to live with me."

I couldn't help but let the feeling of happiness overtake my body. As I stepped out the car I was instantly pulled into a hug by all three of my friends.

"I've missed you guys."

"I can't believe your really here." aria spoke as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Aria don't cry, you don't need to worry I'm not going anywhere." I said as I pulled them all into another hug.

being here in California with Spencer, Aria and Em, I knew that everything would be okay. As we walked into the house, I felt complete but I couldn't help the pain that suddenly racked through my body. As I dropped to the floor I could hear my heart thumping through my ears..as my hands rubbed my head trying to stop the throbbing feeling, I could feel my body slipping into a state of unconsciousness. The last thing I heard before everything went black was.

"OMG... Hanna."

As I started to come round I could hear the faint sound of a car engine and hushed voices, when I tried to move a sharp pain shot through my skull.

"Hanna are you okay." I heard Emily say as I opened one eye I could see the open door and Emily's and another car outside, so I knew we were still at hers.

" I feel like I've been hit by a truck."

" Do you remember what happened." asked Spencer fro behind me.

"I remember an immense pain going through my body then I remember seeing a huge black wolf, and then I pasted out."

"we need to go now!" shouted Spencer.

with that Aria and Emily helped me to my feet, and we all rushed to what must be Spencer's car. The only question running through my mind was where are we going.

We were driving for about 15 minutes when we finally pulled up to a wooden cabin in the middle of the forest. As I looked at all the girls I could see that they had smiles on their faces, that's when I knew that this is why they are all here.

As we walked up the path to the large wooden cabin I couldn't help but feel a little bit curios as to why the girls brought me here. The sound of a doorbell ringing brought me out of my thoughts. The sound of footsteps could be heard hitting the wooden floor through the door. As the steps got louder the more nervous I became. suddenly the door swung open, as I look up toward the door I couldn't believe what I saw or rather who I saw. there in some random house, stood the boy I couldn't stop thinking about...Caleb.

**Caleb pov**

I was suddenly pulled out of my staring with azure eyes when Paige suddenly appeared in front of me where she pulled a girl with tan skin into a kiss. Five seconds later the boys showed up at the door and pulled the two other girls into the house. I suddenly felt a little bit awkward and looked down towards the floor. when I looked up my eyes instantly met azure ones. When our eyes connected Paige and the other girl pulled away.

"Em this is Caleb," Paige told the girl.

"he's a new member of the pack." she whispered so that so only she could hear.

"Hey, I'm Emily and this is Hanna." The tan girl said as she pointed to Hanna.

"we've met before."

"I've already met Caleb." Hanna and I spoke at the same time.

"so Em you going to tell me why we're here now." Hanna asked her friend, and that's where it clicked this is the girl she's staying with.

"WAIT." I suddenly shouted, scaring the three girls a bit.

"Hanna can I speak with you, alone." I looked at Hanna who gave me a shy smile and a nod, I then looked towards Paige silently asking her to leave, with that she pulled Emily into the house and shut the door behind her.

" Caleb what's wrong." Asked Hanna

"There's something I need to tell you, but I'm scared of what you will think.2

"Caleb just tell me."

" you promise you won't leave if I do."

" I promise."

"Hanna, I'm a werewolf."

"Ha, Caleb you're so funny."

"Hanna I'm not joking that's why I'm here in California, because this is the pack I belong to."

"Caleb there's no such thing as.." Suddenly I change in front of Hanna, I knew this was the only way to get her to believe me. This was the moment, would she stay, or leave me.

* * *

><p>This is my first fanfic so please<p>

Read & Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanna POV**

I watched on in amazement as Caleb's body suddenly changed and stood before me was a huge black wolf. As his deep brown eyes bored into mine I could see he wouldn't hurt me. I wanted to step forward and stroke the soft fur, but before I could move Caleb's human form appeared in front of me. As I looked towards him I could feel the heat spread across my cheeks, before I could turn away Caleb looked up and saw me staring, quickly he turned around trying to hide himself.

**Caleb POV**

When I looked towards Hanna to see her expression I saw a deep red blush settle on her cheeks, I quickly rembered that I was naked and turned around trying to cover my body. suddenly I felt a smooth hand touch my bare shoulder, the touch sent tingles all over my body, instantly the feeling of soft lips dominated my senses, and they were all I could think about as the tingling sensation intensified. As I kissed back I could feel Hanna starting to break the kiss, when I opened my eyes they instantly met with blue one, that's when I knew she felt the same way as me.

"you don't mind me being a were wolf." I asked

" Caleb if I wasn't okay with it do you think I would be here right now." Hanna said with a small laugh, I couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. Suddenly Hanna and I are brought out of are staring contest by the door opening, it was Paige.

"Are you guys going to come and meet the rest of the pack." Paige said to us, her eyes flicking between us at our close proximity. As I went to walk into the house I felt a smooth hand grab mine as I turned my head right I could see Hanna with a shy smile and a small blush on her cheeks, when I saw this I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, I could feel that this helped her relax. I took a deep breath as Hanna and I started walking in the house, I was nervous about what the future held but the only thing that I could focus on right now was all the pairs of eyes that settled on me and Hanna.


End file.
